


Sticks and Stone May Break These Bones

by Roses_Sunset



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, criminals, gang friend, might make this into a series not sure if people enjoy, these two will be the death of me, what happens after 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: Beth just wanted to go home she didn't want to handle any more pain but Rio he won't let that.Post 1x10





	Sticks and Stone May Break These Bones

Beth just wanted to take a warm shower and lay in her own bed. She didn’t know what to feel her emotions were all over the place. Beth sensation of peace when she entered her home soon washed off when she heard his voice. The voice she hoped she would never hear ever again. 

“Hey, honey… were home” Beth dropped her bag on the floor her color falling from her face as she walked into the dining area where she saw Rio and Dean sit at the end of the dining table both bruised up Dean worse than Rio. “Would’ve been here sooner but I got tied up.” Rio had his hand on the back of Dean’s neck as he was panting for oxygen in his lungs. By now Beth felt her chest tighten she didn’t know what to do everything was happening quickly but slowly at the same time. 

“Surprise”

Dean looked up at Beth pleading for her help with his eyes but only saying. “I’m sorry Beth” 

“He didn’t do anything” Beth managed to mutter taking a slow step closer to the table. She knew this wasn’t his fight.  
“Oh, he tried” his laugh sounded joyful.

”Got more fight in him than I thought isn’t that right champ” He laughed more smacking him in the face. Rio knew he was pinching nerves inside that little brain of hers. 

“Oh I’m sorry does this” Rio interrupted putting dean in a chokehold “does this bother you” He smiled more looking like a maniac.  
Beth tried swallowing the lump in her neck 

“Let him go” Truth be told Dean didn’t deserve her saving him he was a selfish bastard that deserves nothing from her. 

“What, you can’t even handle a little blood?” Rio jerked Dean’s head causing a grunt to come out of Dean’s mouth. “I thought you wanted to be me” In that split moment Beth could see the hurt that Rio felt from the betrayal. But as soon as Beth saw it was gone and in its wake was anger. “I mean, that’s what all this is, right?” “You tryna put me away I know you must got big plans” Rio leaned forward causing Beth to instinctively take a step back. “But, see, you didn’t think things all the way through” Rio was tryna put the fear of God in her and he knew it was working. 

“It takes balls to do what I do, you wanna be the king, you gotta kill the king this stuff’s medieval, darling”

The tears couldn’t stop as she thought of Rios plan in her head how she finally is gonna die and there was no way out of it this time. “Please don’t do this, please don’t kill us” He started laughing scaring Beth and Dean even more. 

“I ain't gonna kill nobody. Nah, man, you are” Rio removed the gun that was hidden in his back reloading it before letting it slide on the table across to Beth. Something clicked in Beth in that split second that sometimes Beth doesn’t recognize either.  
She ran to the table grabbing the gun before going back to her spot pointing the gun at Rio.

Rio didn’t have to be worried about what was gonna happen his cool demeanor only would help out his situation. He leaned back in his chair looking at Dean before back at Beth. When two of his boys followed Beth at the hospital and heard some interesting news he didn’t think he should be worried. 

“So, what you think? He licked his lips savoring this scene. “Got what it takes” 

She had the gun in her hand the weight felt heavy and foreign in her hand. There was something wrong Rio thought things through and somehow she had the upper hand impossible, but he doesn’t think she’ll do it. Can she? Kill the man that basically threatened her safety or let it out on the cheating bastard that caused the whole mess in the first place. She couldn’t believe she was even thinking about it the first place.

Rio stared at her his smirk falling as he saw Beth hesitate.  
She didn’t know what was heavier her thoughts or the gun. Soon one felt normal as she let go of her breath and pulled the trigger. When there was no sound she pulled it again and again. 

It was a slow clap Beth opened her eyes seeing Rio holding a proud smirk “You got balls I got to admit” Rio looked around before facing Dean “This is a private convo” Rio grabbed ahold of deans head before slamming it into the table knocking him out. Beth was frozen as Rio stalked her coming closer. 

“Who were you aiming at hmm” Rio was playing with his lips. Beth walked until she hit a wall. “Don’t be scared now Elizabeth you wanted to be king remember” 

“I just want to keep my kids safe” She fired back. Rio froze for a second before continuing. 

“That shit don’t work on me” She always used the same excuse. 

“Fine than kill me, come on do it finish what you promised” Rio grabbed her neck pinning her to the wall. 

“Wait” He chuckled. “You thought I was gonna kill you?” “Nah honey” Rio leaned closer letting Beth’s scent surround him.  
“What are you gonna do?” Beth heard the sirens coming from outside and so did Rio. 

“I guess we're out of time” Rio left through the back disappearing into the darkness taking his gun with him. Agent Turner was the first one to enter. 

“Are you okay?” He looked around signaling to go get help for the unconscious body. “Do you know who did this?” Beth knew what he was implying. She knew this would be easy to get rid of him and never see him again. 

“Yea it was…” She reached into her pocket to get her phone to call the girls but her phone was gone, there was something in her pockets though. She grabbed her pearls staring at them, she had a feeling he would be back and maybe not as a bad thing. “Some man he was wearing a mask I don’t remember much”

“You sure you don’t remember anything,” He asked her. He didn’t believe her for one second 

“He had green eyes” Beth nodded reassuring herself if she believes herself than they should believe too.


End file.
